


Defying Gravity

by deli (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Wings, spn movie big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: Art for jessjessthebest' SPN Movie Big Bang "Bold Defiance".





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I am a big fan of the original movie, "Megamind". I was hell-bent on claiming this pic, and I'm ridiculously happy that I got it. Jess has created a wonderful Destiel version, picking the best parts of the movie, changing a few things that really only make it better, and adding some idiosyncrasies of her own. If you haven't already, definitely head over to read the fic!

Here is the title image/ banner I made for the fic:

 

I really liked the idea of the runes and glyphs Cas uses for magic, and I wanted to use that in the art as well. I liked how it turned out in the cover, and used the idea for the divider as well:

 

One of my favourite images was Cas, wallowing in his nest, after he (believes to have) killed the Guardian. I wanted a warmer palette for that one, to show Cas in his own space, where he's at ease, and not in need of maintaining his supervillain persona.

 

My favourite part of the film is when Megamind's true identity is discovered - but I loved it even more in the fic, because here Dean actually realises immediately that it's Cas. As he should, as a reporter ;) 

Cas is carrying him up to the roof of the 7-11 in the image - you can only see the back here, but rest assured, Dean is flailing around wildly ;)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on Tumblr!](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com)   
>  [Or on Pillowfort ^^](https://pillowfort.io/deli)
> 
>  
> 
> [Art post on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/185315320413/defying-gravity)  
> [Art post on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/686145)  
> [Masterpost on Tumblr]()


End file.
